Mordors Erbin
by Grishhak
Summary: Der Ringkrieg aus der sicht einer Halbelbe, die unter Orks aufgewachsen ist. Überarbeitete Version Kap 1
1. I

_Liebe Leser, _

_Hier ist nun die überarbeitete Fassung meiner Fanfiction „Mordors Erbin". Ich möchte mich bei allen bedanken, die brav so lange darauf gewartet haben, wieder etwas von mir zu hören. Mein besonderer Dank gilt meiner Beta Ann-Marie, die trotz der Geburt ihres Sohnes trotzdem dieses Kapitel mehrmals korrekturgelesen hat und sich auch die anderen Kapitel vorgenommen hat, wodurch ich in der Lage bin, jetzt innerhalb der nächsten Wochen alle überarbeiteten Kapitel ins Internet zu stellen. _

_Anmerkung: Am Inhalt hat sich nichts geändert, von daher können die neuen und die Alten Kapitel auch gemischt werden, Allerdings sind die neuen Kaps alle mindestens doppelt so lang wie die alten ;-) _

_Liebe Grüße, _

_Grishhâk _

Kapitel 1

_25 Jahre vor dem Ringkrieg _

Sauron war von Dol Guldur nach Barad Dur gegangen. In Dol Guldur herrschte hingegen der Fürst der Nazgûl über die dort lebenden Orks. Immer wieder kamen raubende Horden aus der Festung und überfielen die am Rauros gelegenen Siedlungen.

Shagrat, ein junger Ork, der sich erst seit kurzer Zeit an den Überfällen beteiligte, war gerade mit den Anderen seines Trupps dabei, das bereits brennende Dorf zu plündern, als ihm etwas im nahen Wasser des Andurin auffiel. Langsam näherte er sich dem Flussufer. Unterwegs hob er einen brennenden Holzscheit vom Boden auf und hob ihn hoch über seinen Kopf. Ja, er hatte sich nicht geirrt. Dort war etwas im Wasser, doch das Licht seiner Fackel war zu schwach, um ihn mehr erkennen zu lassen als etwas Großes, das langsam auf der Wasseroberfläche dahintrieb.

Hatte vielleicht einer der Bauern versucht, zu fliehen? Neugierig watete er in das kalte Wasser und näherte sich dem Körper. Lange, braune Haare umrahmten den Kopf der Frau – einer Menschenfrau, wie Shagrat nun erkennen konnte. Also hatte doch jemand versucht, zu fliehen. Den Mund zu einem schiefen Grinsen verzogen schüttelte er den Kopf und zog sein Messer aus seinem Gürtel. Schnell überwand er die letzten paar Schritte, die ihn von dem dahintreibenden Körper trennten und –

-stockte. Irgendetwas war ihm schon die ganze Zeit über komisch vorgekommen, doch jetzt wusste er plötzlich, was es war: Wenn sich die Frau wirklich hätte retten wollen, müsste sie doch eigentlich von ihm wegschwimmen. Das tat sie aber nicht. Und überhaupt – Shagrat verstand zwar nicht viel von Menschen und erst recht nicht vom Schwimmen – sie hätte eigentlich mit dem Gesicht aus dem Wasser herausragen müssen, um Luft zu bekommen...

Verwundert griff er nach ihrem Arm und ließ ihn gleich wieder erschrocken los. Ihr Körper war kalt. Eiskalt. Noch einmal griff er zögerlich nach ihr und drehte sie noch im Wasser um. Weit aufgerissene Augen starrten ihn im Schein des Feuers an, doch sie sahen ihn nicht: Die Frau war tot.

Perplex sah der Ork auf den leblosen Körper vor ihm. Langsam griff er nach den Handgelenken der Frau und betrachtete das feste Seil, mit dem die Hände der Toten gefesselt waren. Hier stimmte etwas nicht. Und zwar ganz gewaltig.

Nervös sah er sich um, doch ein Blick über das Flussufer verriet dem Ork, dass er alleine war. Die anderen waren wahrscheinlich auf der ihm abgewandten Seite der nun brennenden Dorfpalisade beschäftigt. Es war keiner da, der ihm sagen konnte, was er tun sollte.

Shagrat seufzte und zog den Körper der Frau mit sich zurück ans Ufer. Ein leiser Aufschrei entwich ihrer Kleidung, als er sie auf den Boden fallen ließ. Erschrocken blickte er auf die reglose Gestalt, doch er konnte nicht erkennen, woher der Schrei gekommen war. Irritiert stieß er den Körper mit dem Fuß an. Da war es wieder! Leiser diesmal, aber eindeutig: Jemandem gefiel diese Behandlung überhaupt nicht. Shagrat kniete sich neben die Leiche und drehte sie so vorsichtig, wie er nur konnte, auf den Rücken.

„Oh verdammt…", entfuhr es ihm, als er das Baby in den Armen der Toten erblickte. Die Kleine lebte noch und als er sie berührte, schlug es die Augen auf. „Gugu gah!", gluckste sie und streckte eine winzige Hand nach dem Ork aus. Verwirrt hob er das Baby hoch und hielt es mit ausgestreckten Armen von sich und betrachtete es. „Du hast mir gerade noch gefehlt." Etwas unbeholfen legte er sie zurück auf den Boden. Gähnend hielt sie seine Hand fest und kuschelte sich ins feuchte Gras.

Shagrat setzte sich daneben und betrachtete wieder die Frau. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Die Fesseln, das Baby, der Fluss, das passte einfach nicht zusammen. Er machte sich ans Nachdenken und man konnte ihm ansehen, was für ein schweres Unterfangen dies für einen Ork war. Doch egal, wie er es auch drehte und wendete, das Alles ergab einfach keinen Sinn. Gedankenverloren strich er dem Kind durch die dünnen, blonden Haare. Als er die Ohren fühlen konnte, zuckte er zusammen. Das Baby wachte auf und fing an zu schreien. Erschrocken drückte Shagrat es an sich.

Als es sich wieder beruhigt hatte, fühlte er wieder nach ihren Ohren. Ja, er hatte sich nicht geirrt, sie waren eindeutig spitz. Elben. Jetzt, wo er daran dachte, fielen ihm auch die Stricke ins Auge, mit der die Frau gefesselt war. Auch wenn Shagrat noch nie etwas mit Elben zu tun gehabt hatte, so erkannte er doch, dass die Stricke von ihnen gemacht sein mussten. Da er von den sich in seinem Kopf drehenden Gedanken langsam Kopfschmerzen bekam, entschied er sich dafür, zu handeln und stand auf. Leider hatte er nicht sonderlich viel weiter geplant und so stand er nun am Ufer des Anduin mit einem Baby auf dem Arm und einer Leiche zu seinen Füßen und dachte schon wieder nach…

Zweifelnd betastete Shagrat den Dolch an seinem Gürtel, Doch ein Blick auf das Bündel in seinem Arm veranlasste ihn dazu, sich anders zu entscheiden. Das alles war ihm ganz und gar nicht geheuer. Noch einmal sah sich der Ork um, doch vom Dorf aus drang nur noch das Knistern der Flammen zu ihm vor. Seine Kameraden waren schon weiter gezogen oder zurückgegangen. Verärgert trat Shagrat gegen die tote Frau und drehte sie dabei auf die Seite. Ihre nassen Haare fielen über ihr Gesicht und gaben die Sicht auf ihren Nacken frei. Shagrats umherschweifender Blick blieb daran hängen. Er sog scharf die Luft ein, als er eine Tattoowierung auf ihrer hellen Haut erkannte: Den Totenkopfmond seines Herrn.

Hier stimmte etwas ganz gewaltig nicht. Völlig überfordert mit der Situation entschied sich Shagrat dafür, beide, das Kind und die Leiche, nach Dol Guldur zu bringen. Er war sich durchaus bewusst, dass er wahrscheinlich gerade den größten Fehler seines Lebens beging, aber es nahm es in Kauf und machte sich af den Weg.

Als er einige Zeit später keuchend an die Tore Dol Guldurs klopfte, begrüßten ihn seine Kameraden mit dröhnendem Gelächter.

„Hast dich wohl verlaufen, Kleiner?", empfing ihn ein Ork, dessen Namen Shagrat nicht kannte. „Musstest wohl die Spinnen nach dem Weg fragen, he?"

„Hahaha…", kommentiere Shagrat trocken und versuchte, den toten Körper durch das Tor zu zerren. Das Baby hatte er vorsichtshalber unter seinem Hemd versteckt.

Ein anderer Ork trat ihm in den Weg. „Hui, zeig mal her, was du uns da mitgebracht hast", sagte er und versuchte Shagrat die Leiche aus den Händen zu zerren.

„Lass das!" Wütend riss dieser den schlaffen Körper wieder an sich. „Das ist für'n Herrn und für sonst keinen!"

„Ach komm schon, Shag, gib uns auch was ab!", rief ein kleinerer Ork und sprang ihm entgegen. Mit einem Fauchen stürzte sich Shagrat auf ihn.

„HALT!" Die kalte Stimme schnitt durch Shagrats Gedanken und ließ ihn erstarren. Er heulte auf und hielt sich die Ohren zu, doch das Echo der Stimme hallte in seinem Kopf wider und wider, bis er schreiend auf die Knie fiel.

Plötzlich brach der Hall ab. Sein Kopf war wieder klar und er bemerkte, dass er die Augen geschlossen hatte. Vorsichtig öffnete er sie wieder und sah, dass es den Anderen auch nicht besser ging als ihm.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte die Stimme, doch diesmal blieb der Widerhall der Worte aus. Um Shagrat herum kam Bewegung in die Menge, da alle um ihn herum versuchten, so weit wie möglich von ihm wegzurutschen.

„Der da! Der da war's!", rief jemand hinter ihm. Andere fielen in das Rufen mit ein. Shagrat sah sich um, doch wohin er auch blickte, überall sah er erhobene Hände, die mit ausgestreckten Fingern auf ihn zeigten. Dann begegnete sein Blick IHM. Nur ein kleines Stück vor ihm stand ER. Der Fürst der Nazgûl. Shagrat konnte IHN unter all dem Stoff des schwarzen Umhanges nicht erkennen, doch es ging eine Kälte von ihm aus, die den Ork bis auf die Knochen durchdrang. Zitternd griff er nach der Leiche, die er bei seinem Angriff hatte fallen lassen und schob sie zwischen sich und den Nazgûl, um sich wenigstens etwas sicherer zu fühlen.

Langsam kam der Herr Dol Guldurs auf ihn zu und mit jedem Schritt, den er sich näherte, nahm die Kälte um Shagrat herum zu.

„Buhähhh…" Erschrocken sah Shagrat an sich hinunter. Das Baby! Er hatte das Baby vergessen! Schnell holte er es hervor und wiegte das schreiende Bündel in seinen Armen. Neben ihm kicherte ein Ork, doch ein Blick des Nazgûls ließ ihn verstummen.

„Wer ist das?" Der erhobene Arm zeigte auf das Baby.

„Ich… ich weiß nicht", stotterte Shagrat, „aber ihre Mutter hat Euer Zeichen auf dem Nacken." Der Ork glaubte seinen Herrn für einen Moment stocken zu sehen, doch er musste sich geirrt haben, denn schon im nächsten Moment stand ER neben ihm. Der gellende Schrei ließ den Ork beinahe das Bewusstsein verlieren, so verzweifelt und schmerzerfüllt klang er.

Grob wurde Shagrat hochgerissen und taumelte mehr seinem Herrn hinterher als dass er lief. Als er in den Räumen des Hexenkönigs stand, bemerkt er erst, dass der Schrei verstummt war, doch das Baby in seinem Armen hatte angefangen zu weinen. Reflexartig drückte er das Mädchen an sich und fuhr ihm sanft über den Kopf. „Ruhig, ganz ruhig", flüsterte er sowohl zu ihr als auch zu sich selbst.

„Wo hast du sie gefunden?" Shagrat erschrak und sah auf. Der Nazgûlfürst hielt den Körper der Frau in den Armen und deutete mit einem Nicken auf sie.

„Sie schwamm gefesselt im Fluss." Der Ork fühlte sich nicht gerade wohl in seiner Haut, als er das sagte. „Sie war schon tot, als ich sie fand und…" Sein Herr bedeutete ihm zu schweigen. Einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann richtete sich der Nazgûl an Shagrat.

„Sie ist meine Tochter." Shagrat erschauderte. Die Stimme, mit der dies gesagt wurde, war nicht mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern, nicht mit der Stimme zu vergleichen, die der Herr Dol Guldurs nur Augenblicke vorher verwendet hatte. Einen Moment lang schwiegen wieder beide, dann kam der Nazgûl auf Shagrat zu und nahm ihm das kleine Mädchen aus den Armen. Augenblicklich fing das Baby wieder an zu Schreien. „Es scheint dich zu mögen, kleiner Ork." Shagrat schluckte schwer.

„An…anscheinend, mein Herr…" Der Hexenkönig lachte heiser auf.

„Dann kannst du sie auch wiederhaben. Aber noch nicht jetzt. Ab Morgen gehst du nach Minas Morgul, sie brauchen dort noch Leute, als Strafe für deine Verspätung. Und jetzt raus mit dir." Der Nazgûl wandte sich von Shagrat ab und der Ork verließ die Gemächer seines Herrn.


	2. II

Kapitel 2

„Grishhâk, setz dich sofort wieder hin!" Doch alles Schreien half nichts, das junge Mädchen war bereits aus dem Saal gestürmt und hatte die große Eichentür hinter sich zugeschlagen. Seufzend sah ihr der Fürst der Nazgûl hinterher. Seit zehn Jahren lebte seine Enkelin nun schon bei ihm, aber es war ihm noch nicht gelungen, in ihr das Interesse für Strategie und Kriegsführung zu wecken. Statt zu lernen verbrachte Grishhâk ihre Tage lieber im Hof der Festung und übte sich mit den Orks in Schwertkampf und Bogenschießen.

Er ging zu einem der großen Fenster und sah hinunter. Es dauerte einen Moment, dann öffnete sich eine Pforte und das blonde Mädchen rannte auf den Hof. Er schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu.

Keuchend blieb Grishhâk zwischen den anwesenden Orks stehen und sah sich um. In einer Ecke sah sie ihre Freundin stehen und lief auf sie zu. „Hei, wo kommst du denn schon her?", wurde sie von Moscha begrüßt. „Dachte, du müsstest lernen." Bei ihrem letzten Wort verzog das Orkmädchen angewidert das Gesicht.

„Bin gegangen." Mit verschränkten Armen lehnte sich Grishhâk an die Mauer. „Weiß auch nicht, wieso er's immer wieder versucht. Sollte doch bald merken, dass ich nicht will." Sie seufzte tief, doch dann hellte sich ihre Mine auf, als sie einen jungen Ork auf sich zukommen sah.

„Du schon wieder", schnaubte Moscha verächtlich, als sie ihren großen Bruder erkannte. „Kannst du uns nicht einfach mal in Ruhe lassen?"

Der Ork ignorierte sie und wandte sich an Grishhâk. „Ai, Kleine, Zeit zum spielen?" Demonstrativ legte er seine Hand auf den Knauf des an seinem Gürtel baumelnden Schwertes. Genervt verdrehte seine Schwester die Augen, doch über Grishhâks Gesicht huschte ein kaltes Lächeln. Vielleicht würde der Tag doch noch besser werden, als sie zuerst gedacht hatte…

Derweil herrschte weiter nördlich in den Hallen des Elbenkönigs reges Treiben. „Gwaithion!" Entnervt folgte der Berater Thranduils dem Ruf seines Königs und betrat dessen Arbeitszimmer.

„Ihr habt gerufen?" Der Elb verneigte sich leicht.

„Ah, da seid Ihr ja! Ich brauche Euren Rat in dieser Angelegenheit." Zwar schien Thranduil äußerlich ruhig zu sein, doch Gwaithion kannte ihn nun lange genug, um zu erkennen, dass der so gefasst wirkende Elb sich stark zusammenreißen musste, um diesen Schein aufrecht zu erhalten. Noch bevor Gwaithion etwas sagen konnte, sprach der König weiter. „Schon wieder ein Orkangriff auf einen unserer Wachtposten. So kann das einfach nicht weitergehen."

Der Berater nickte. „Doch was wollt Ihr tun? Dol Guldur angreifen?" Der Elb musste schlucken, als er den Gesichtsausdruck seines Königs sah. Die Entschlossenheit, die in Thranduils Augen zu sehen war, machte ihm Angst. Er kannte diesen Blick. Thranduil hatte sich bereits entschieden und nicht mal Gwaithion würde ihn mehr von seiner Entscheidung abbringen. Er ließ die Schultern hängen. „Ich halte das nicht für die richtige Lösung."

„Ich habe Euch nicht gerufen, um meine Meinung zu beurteilen, sondern weil Ihr mein bester Stratege seid und ich mir mit einer Taktik noch nicht sicher bin. Kommt her." Gwaithion folgte der Handbewegung Thranduils und beugte sich ebenfalls über eine Karte Düsterwalds. Die Karte zeigte neben den wenigen bekannten Wegen durch den großen Wald auch die geheimen Pfade der Elben. Zwei davon führten nach Dol Guldur, auch wenn sie schon lange nicht mehr benutzt wurden. Der eine wand sich im Bogen um die Festung, um dann auf den Hauptzugangsweg zu stoßen, während sich der Andere von der entgegen gesetzten Richtung näherte.

„Wenn wir direkt angreifen, haben wir keine Chance, überhaupt das Innere der Festung zu sehen", meinte Gwaithion nachdenklich. Er fuhr mit dem Finger den Weg zur Rückseite Dol Guldurs nach. „Wir könnten unseren Angriff zweiteilen. Ein kleiner Teil greift von hinten an und lenkt so die Feinde ab, während der Rest versucht, von vorne in die Festung einzudringen."

„So in etwa habe ich mir das auch vorgestellt." Thranduil beugte sich seufzend über die Karte.

„Ai, da draußen ist was!"

„Wo soll da was sein?"

„Na, da draußen im Wald, da bewegt sich was."

„Blödsinn, was soll sich da schon… ach du Scheiße, das sind Elben!"

Plötzlich kam Hektik in die Orks, die gerade Wachdienst auf der äußeren Mauer Dol Guldurs hatten. „Macht nichts, bis ich wieder da bin!", rief ein ziemlich massiger Ork, der aufgrund seiner Körperkraft das Sagen hatte, und lief los, um dem Fürsten der Nazgul Bericht zu erstatten. Mit Schwung stürzte er in den Versammlungssaal der Festung, ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und neigte den Kopf nach unten. Als er gerade anfangen wollte, vom Angriff der Elben zu erzählen, lenkte ein leises Räuspern aus einer Ecke seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Der ist gerade raus auf den Hof gegangen." Verwirrt sah er die Orkfrau an, die gesprochen hatte. Sie trug im Gegensatz zu den anderen Orks der Festung weder Waffen noch Rüstung, sondern war in ein Kleid aus grobem, schwarzen Stoff gekleidet. Auch ihre Harre waren nicht verfilzt, sondern zu einem dicken Zopf geflochten. Bei ihrem Anblick stand der Wachork etwas unbeholfen auf und verneigte sich leicht. Es war nicht ratsam, Laruscha, die Schülerin des Hexenmeisters, zu verärgern. „Aber du kannst mir auch sagen, was du ihm zu berichten hast", sagte sie mit einem Unterton in der Stimme, der dem Ork zu verstehen gab, dass er ihr besser gehorchte. Er atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, dann erzählte er ihr vom Angriff der Elben.

„Holla, spinnst du?" Wütend warf Grishhâk ihr Schwert auf den Boden und stürzte sich auf Pradish, der abwehrend die Hände hob, doch zu spät. Das Mädchen hatte ihn einfach mit umgerissen und versuchte nun, ihn am Boden festzunageln. Pradish stöhnte genervt auf und gab sich Mühe, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen und Grishhâk abzuschütteln, die jedoch um einiges wendiger und flinker war, als der größere Ork. Erst, als die beiden Kontrahenten das schrille Lachen Moschas hörten, ließ Grishhâk los. „Mach das nicht noch mal." Mit einem bösen Funkeln in der Augen hob sie ihr Schwert wieder auf und befestigte es sicher an ihrem Schultergurt.

Ein Stückchen von den Dreien entfernt stand in Schatten gehüllt der Fürst der Nazgul und sah den Kindern beim Kämpfen zu. Plötzlich trat der Junge Grishhâk gegen das Bein, woraufhin diese ihr Schwert wegwarf und sich auf den Ork stürtzte. ‚Sie lässt sich einfach noch zu leicht ablenken', dachte er, als er bemerkte, wie sich ihm jemand näherte. „Was hast du zu sagen, Laruscha?", fragte er, ohne sich zu der Orkfrau umzudrehen.

„Wir werden angegriffen. Einer der Wachen hat es mir gerade erzählt. Es sind Elben und sie kommen von Osten." Mit einigen wenigen Schritten baute sie sich neben ihrem Lehrmeister auf und betrachtete ebenfalls den vor ihnen liegenden Hof. Einen Moment lang schwiegen Beide, dann meinte Laruscha leise: „Irgendetwas stimmt da nicht."

Der Hexenkönig nickte bedächtig. „Da kannst du Recht haben. Von Osten aus haben sie keine Chance gegen unsere Festung. Wenn Thranduil diesen Angriff leitet, muss etwas nicht stimmen, oder er ist sehr viel dümmer, als ich bis jetzt annahm." Wieder richteten Beide ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Grishhâk und Pradish, die inzwischen dazu übergegangen waren, sich zu raufen.

„Sie ist gut geworden", meinte Laruscha und deutete mit einem Nicken auf Grishhâk, als diese gerade wieder von ihrem Freund abließ und ihr Schwert aufhob.

„Aber nicht gut genug." Mit einem Ruck wand sich der Hexenkönig von dem nun beendeten Kampf ab und bedeutete Laruscha, ihm zu folgen, während er sich wieder dem Tor zum Inneren der Gebäude näherte. „Sie ist zu leichtfertig."

Die Orkfrau strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht hinters Ohr, die sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst hatte und folgte ihm in das Dunkel des Turmes. „Sie ist noch jung, sie wird es noch lernen."

Der Nazgul blieb stehen und sah auf Laruscha. „Dann soll sie jetzt die Gelegenheit dazu haben. Bring sie zu mir." Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich wieder um und ließ Laruscha alleine zurück. Diese seufzte und machte sich auf den Weg, Grishhâk zu ihrem Großvater zu bringen.

„Grishhâk! Grishhâk, hierher!"

„Ich komme ja schon!" Grishhâk verdrehte die Augen und winkte ihren Freunden Moscha und Pradish noch einmal zu, bevor sie auf Laruscha zulief, die am Rand des Hofes mit verschränkten Armen auf sie wartete. „Bin ja schon da."

„Wurde auch langsam Zeit", kam es von der Orkfrau zurück, als sie dem Mädchen in die Festung folgte. „Der Herr will dich sprechen."

Grishhâk stöhnte. „Ich war doch gerade schon bei ihm. Ist es, weil ich weggerannt bin? Dann kann ich auch gleich wieder gehen."

Laruscha legte ihre Hand auf die Schulter der Jüngeren, um ebendies zu verhindern. „Nein, ich glaube, es ist etwas anderes", meinte sie, als sie vor der Tür zum Versammlungssaal angekommen waren. Sie öffnete sie und beide traten ein.

„Ah, Grishhâk." Der Hexenkönig saß hinter dem großen Tisch, der einen Großteil des Saales ausmachte. „Da bist du ja wieder." Er zeigte auf einen Stuhl in seiner Nähe. „Setz dich, ich habe etwas mit dir zu besprechen."

„Aber wieso muss er ausgerechnet mich schicken?" Zornig stampfte Grishhâk durch den dichten Wald. Keuchend stolperte die um einiges größere Moscha hinter ihr her.

„Jetzt mach doch mal langsamer, ich komme kaum nach!" Doch Grishhâk setzte ihren Weg unbeirrt und fluchend fort, ohne auf ihre Freundin zu achten. Irgendwann wurde es Moscha zu bunt und sie bleib an einen Baumstamm gelehnt stehen. „Grishhâk, warte, oder du kannst alleine gehen!"

Abrupt blieb Grishhâk stehen und drehte sich um. „Ach, und du willst dann hierbleiben? Das traust du dich doch sowieso nicht." Mit einem Ruck drehte sie sich um und lief weiter in den Wald hinein. „Du musst noch viel lernen... Deine Technik verbessern... Dich nicht so leicht ablenken lassen... Was fällt dem eigentlich ein, mich wie ein Kleinkind zu behandeln?"

Wütend ballte sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten, als sie sich an die Worte des Nazgulfürsten erinnerte. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, wieso es ihre Fähigkeiten schulen sollte, Spion für ihren Großvater zu spielen. Sie hätte sich lieber mit den Anderen auf den Kampf vorbereitet. Es wäre ihr Erster gewesen. Aber nein, sie musste sich durch dieses dämliche Gestrüpp schlagen und die Feinde ausspionieren. Grishhâk war wirklich in Höchststimmung.

Ein Wiehern erklang plötzlich neben ihr und ein junger Hengst kam aus dem Gebüsch gelaufen und blieb vor Grishhâk stehen. Die zuckte erschrocken zusammen, doch der Schimmel ging mit gesenktem Kopf auf sie zu, bis sie ihn berühren konnte. Ein Lächeln huschte über Grishhâks Gesicht, als sie das weiche Fell unter ihrer Hand spürte. Sie kannte das Pferd. „Sheafur", flüsterte sie und drückte ihren Kopf an den des Pferdes. „Da bist du ja."

„Das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein!"

Erschrocken drehte sich Grishhâk um. „Moscha..." 

„Lässt du mich einfach im Wald stehen! Ich glaub, du bist jetzt völlig durchgedreht..." Das wütende Orkmädchen stockte mitten im Satz, als sie das Pferd sah. „Sag mal, wo hast du das jetzt her?"

Grishhâk kletterte auf den Rücken Sheafurs und sagte: „Erzähl' ich dir später, ich muss los." Dann beugte sie sich über den schlanken Hals des Hengstes und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Anmutig verschwanden Reiter und Pferd im Wald, eine vor Staunen erstarrte Moscha zurücklassend.


	3. III

In Dol Guldur hatte der Nazgulfürst längst bemerkt, dass Grishhâk Probleme hatte. Er spürte ihre Angst. Jetzt wusste er, das der Angriff, der vor wenigen Augenblicken auf die Festung ausgeführt worden war, nur ein Scheinangriff war. Er schickte den Großteil seiner Leute in die Richtung, in die Grishhâk gelaufen war. Die Orks, die vor dem Tor die Elben in Schach hielten, zogen sich ebenfalls in den Wald zurück und lockten die Elben somit vom Turm weg und zur richtigen Schlacht hin.  
  
Die Orks wichen zurück. Legolas konnte es nicht glauben. Als sie die Festung angegriffen hatten, wurde diese nur von einer kleinen Gruppe Orks verteidigt, die sich nun langsam aber sicher in den Wald zurückzogen. Also musste das wirklich die ganze Streitmacht Dol Guldurs gewesen sein!  
  
Er sah sich um. Alle Elben schienen verwirrt zu sein, während die Orks sicher und stetig in den Wald flüchteten. Er befahl, ihnen zu folgen, damit sie nicht auf das Hauptheer seines Vaters stoßen könnten. Zu sehr fürchtete er einen Hinterhalt.  
  
Grishhâk zog ihr Schwert. Wenn ihr noch irgend etwas helfen konnte, war das Glamithlos. Sie sah Schrecken in den Augen ihres Gegenübers. Jetzt wich der Elb zurück. Grishhâk fasste sich Mut. Sie sprang vom Pferd und h ging mit einem Aufschrei auf den verdutzten Elben los. Noch bevor sich dieser fassen konnte und sein eigenes Schwert ziehen konnte, erstarrte Grishhâk mitten in der Bewegung.  
  
Von fern hörte sie feste Schritte. Sie kannte dieses Geräusch und wusste, wer sich da näherte. Das Heer ihres Großvaters kam! Sie holte erneut zum Schlag aus.  
  
Thranduil stockte der Atem. Das Mädchen zog ihr Schwert und ging auf ihn los. Doch plötzlich stockte sie, als hätte sie etwas gehört. Er nutzte diesen Augenblick und zog sein Schwert. Da rührte sich das Mädchen auch schon wieder und schlug zu.  
  
Als ihr Schwert auf seinem aufschlug, ging er in die Knie und es stoben Funken. Mit dieser Wucht hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er erkannte, dass ihr Schwert von elbischen Schmieden aus Mithril gemacht worden war. Da hörte er das Orkheer, das sich ihnen in sehr schnellem Tempo näherte.  
  
Das Mädchen lächelte hinterhältig. Jetzt dämmerte ihm, warum sie hier war. Sie war ein Spion des Feindes und er hatte sich durch ihre niedliche Erscheinung täuschen lassen! Nein, niedlich war jetzt der falsche Ausdruck. Sie sah gefährlich aus. Wie ein wildes Tier, das sich in die Enge getrieben fühlte und gleichzeitig strahlten ihre Augen einen Glanz aus, den er bis jetzt noch nicht gesehen hatte. Der Wind strich durch ihre blonden Haare und das Mädchen lachte. 


	4. IV

HINWEIS: Dies wird keine Legolas-Romanze, meine kleine wird nur nach und nach auf alle der Gefährten treffen. (Sie bleibt ihrem Verlobten nämlich treu, Legolas, Aragorn Frodo etc. hin oder her!!)  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
2 Wochen nach dem Angriff auf Dol-Guldur kam ein Bote nach Minas Morgul, um Schagrat Bericht zu erstatten. Dieser hatte bereits von der Schlacht und deren Ausgang gehört, wusste jedoch keine Einzelheiten . Er sorgte sich um Grishhâk. Sie war seiner Meinung nach zu jung, um Gefahren zu erkennen und richtig einschätzen zu können. Er befürchtete, es sei ihr in ihrer Vorwitzigkeit etwas zugestoßen. Seine Sorge vergrößerte sich noch, als er erfuhr, dass Grishhâk als erster den Elben begegnet war.  
  
Als ihm der Bote erklärte, dass sie den Kampf unbeschadet überstanden habe und sie sogar für ihre Tapferkeit lobte, wollte Schagrat ihm zu erst nicht glauben und forderte weitere Einzelheiten. Je mehr der Bote berichtete, desto weniger glaubhaft erschien Schagrat diese Geschichte. Grishhâk sollte nicht nur als Erster auf die Elben gestoßen sein, sie sollte sogar alleine den König der Elben angegriffen haben, noch bevor das Orkheer gekommen war.  
  
Auch wurden am Ende Geiseln genommen. Unter diesen befand sich unter anderem auch der Prinz von Düsterwald und seine Gerde.  
  
Schagrat war fassungslos. Das alles sollte seine Grishhâk ermöglicht haben?  
  
Er beschloss, schon am nächsten Tag nach Dol-Guldur aufzubrechen, um Grishhâk und seinem „Schwiegeropa"zu gratulieren.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nach der Schlacht waren alle in Dol-Guldur guter Laune. Sie hatten bewiesen, wer in diesem Teil Düsterwalds das sagen hatte.  
  
Auch hatten sie Geiseln, eas bedeutete, dass Thranduil es sich 2 oder mehrmals überlegen würde, sie noch einmal anzugreifen, denn auch sein Sohn befand sich unter den Gefangenen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Während es in den oberen Stockwerken Dol-Guldurs Ausgelassen und heiter zuging, war man im Keller (oder Kerker, um es treffender auszudrücken) bei weitem nicht so zufrieden mit seiner Lage. Und je mehr Legolas und sine Kameraden über ihre Lage diskutierten, umso weniger gefiel sie ihnen.  
  
Sie wussten, dass bereits viele Elben in den Kerkern der dunklen Macht ihr Leben gelassen hatten. Sie wollten nicht genauso sterben.  
  
Legolas erinnerte sich an die Geschichten, die ihm über die Foltermethoden der Orks erzählt worden waren. Er gab sich die Schuld für ihre jetzige Lage. Er hatte seinen Leuten befohlen, den zurückweichenden Orks zu folgen. Hätten sie gewartet, wären sie jetzt nicht gefangen.  
  
Alle Möglichkeiten zu fliehen, die ihm einfielen, waren versperrt, da erstens die Tür verriegelt war, es zweitens fast stockfinster war, sodass sie sich nur Schemenhaft erkennen konnten, und drittens waren sie an Händen und Füßen an der Wand festgekettet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
3 Stockwerke höher stand Grishhâk am Fenster und dachte nach. Der Anblick der Elbenheeres, das Gesicht der Königs, als sie ihn angriff, das Hinzukommen der Orks und restlichen Elben, das Geschrei, das klirren der Waffen, die toten Körper, das Auflisten der Verluste, all dies wiederholte sich vor ihrem inneren Auge.  
  
Sie war noch immer völlig durcheinender.  
  
Sie ging in ihr Zimmer und ließ sich mit einem Seufzer auf ihr Bett fallen.  
  
Sie hatten gewonnen, aber dennoch war sie nicht glücklich. Einige ihrer Freunde waren gefallen, und es war nur Zufall gewesen, dass sie überlebt hatte.  
  
Das hatte sie sich anders vorgestellt.  
  
Sie hatte gedacht, Kämpfen würde Spaß machen, so wie beim Training. Aber es war schwerer.  
  
Sie hasste es. Sie hasste es, andere zu töten. Es waren Lebewesen wie sie, sie waren ihr sogar ähnlichre als die Orks, unter denen sie lebte.  
  
Während sie darüber nachdachte, fiel ihr wieder ein, dass ihr Vater ja ein Elb gewesen war. Sie hatte ihn nie kennen gelernt, sie kannte nicht einmal seinen Namen. Sie wusste nur, dass er in Düsterwald lebte.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	5. V

Alao, wenn ihr das anscheinend auch echt sch findet, würd ich euch bitten, mir das wenigstens mitzuteilen, weil ich sonst echt keine ahnung hab, woran ich bin! Feedback wie immer an: sai-nalagmx.de  
  
Kapitel 5  
  
Im Höhlenpalast des Waldelbenkönigs war die Stimmung den Umständen entsprechend bedrückt. Nicht nur, dass sie die Schlacht verloren hatten, der Hexenkönig und sein Gefolge hatten sie nun auch noch in der Hand. Thranduil war direkt nach ihrer Rückkehr in seine Gemächer verschwunden und niemand hatte ihn seitdem mehr gesehen.  
  
Eine Woche später näherte sich ein komplett in schwarz gekleideter Bote dem Eingang des Palastes. Misstrauisch wurde er von den Wachen empfangen und zum Anhalten gezwungen. Der eine der beiden Soldaten ergriff die Zügel des ebenfalls schwarzen Pferdes. Der andere sprach den Fremden an: „Was wollt Ihr hier und was ist Euer begehr?"  
  
Der Reiter wendete sein Gesicht langsam dem Sprecher zu und musterte ihn genau. Dann nahm er eine Schriftrolle aus seinem Mantel. Als er sie dem Soldaten in die Hand gab, sah dieser die schwarze, missgebildete Hand des Reiters. Erschrocken sah er auf. Der Vermummte warf die Nachricht auf den Boden und griff energisch nach den Zügeln seines Pferdes. Dieses bäumte sich aufgrund des unerwarteten Drucks auf, bevor es in gestrecktem Galopp im Wald verschwand und zwei völlig verwirrte Elben zurückließ.  
  
Als sich der, der den Ork angesprochen hatte, wieder gefasst hatte, bückte er sich und hob die Nachricht vom Boden auf. Außen auf der Rolle war das Zeichen des Totenkopfmondes zu sehen. Der Soldat blickte seinen Kameraden an und fragte: „Was sollen wir denn jetzt damit machen?"Der andere zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Am Besten wird es sein, die Nachricht zu Gwaithion zu bringen. Er wird wissen, was zu tun ist."Der erste nickte und lief zum Schloss.  
  
Gwaithion, Thranduils Berater und engster Vertrauter, war in seinem Arbeitsraum, als plötzlich ein anderer Elb in das Zimmer rannte und ihm eine Nachricht unter die Nase hielt. Erstaunt sah er auf das Papier und sog scharf die Luft ein, als er das Zeichen bemerkte. „Woher habt Ihr das, Draug?"fragte er den Soldaten. „Gerade eben kam ein Bote und brachte dies. Zuerst wusste ich nicht, wer er war, doch als er mir diese Nachricht gab, erkannte ich, dass es sich um einen Ork handelte. Dem Zeichen zufolge kam er aus Dol Guldur."Sagte Draug. Gwaithion sah sich die Botschaft von allen Seiten an, bevor er mit lesen begann.  
  
Im Stall von Dol Guldur saß Grishhâk auf einem Strohaufen. Auf ihrem Schoß saß Rosgaunion, ihr Kater. Der Name war zwar elbisch, aber sie fand ihn passend, da ihr ihr Lehrer einmal erzählt hatte, dass Elben Katzen hassen würden. Sie konnte das nicht verstehen, denn Rosgaunion war ihr bester Freund. Schnurrend und mit geschlossenen Augen ließ er sich von ihr Kraulen. Grishhâk war so beschäftigt, dass sie den Ork, der sich ihr näherte, erst bemerkte, als er ihr über den Kopf fuhr. Sie zuckte zusammen und drechte sich so ruckartig um, dass Rosgaunion fluchtartig den stall verließ. Grishhâks Hand schnellte hervor, wurde jedoch sofort gestoppt. Mit großen Augen sah Sie ihren Gegenüber an, bis sie ihn erkannte.  
  
„Schagrat!"rief sie glücklich und viel ihm um den Hals. Schagrat begann zu lachen und hob sie hoch. „Na kleines, was hast du denn schon wieder angestellt?"fragte er sie mit gespielt tadelndem Blick. „Ich?"Ihre Augen wurden noch größer und ihr Blick brachte ihn wieder zum Lachen. „Jetzt tu nicht so! Du weißt ganz genau, was ich meine! Aber komm jetzt, ich werde erwartet."Sagte er zu ihr, setzte sie auf den Boden ab und ging mit ihr in den Turm.  
  
A/N: meine Namen: Gwaithion = Detlef Draug = Ulf Rosgaunion = Julius (mein Kater) 


	6. VI

Reviewantworten sind am Ende des Kapitels. Feedback wie immer an: sai-nalagmx.de  
  
Kapitel 6  
  
Thranduil hatte sich seit dem misslungenen Angriff auf Dol Guldur mit dem Befehl, niemanden zu ihm vorzulassen in seine Gemächer zurückgezogen. Er stand am Fenster und blickte nach Süden, als Gwaithion ohne anzuklopfen in den Raum stürmte. Vor seinem König stoppte er und verbeugte sich, wie es sich gehörte. Thranduil wandte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn mit unverhohlener Wut in den Augen an.  
  
„Ich sagte doch, dass ich es nicht wünsche, gestört zu werden, egal von wem!"Der König schrie fast, als er dies sagte. Gwaithion richtete sich wieder auf und sah Thranduil unsicher an. „Aber dies ist von äußerster Wichtigkeit."Versuchte er sich zu rechtfertigen und hielt Thranduil die Botschaft hin. „Es geht um Euren Sohn."Fügte er noch hinzu, als er das Gesicht des Königs sah.  
  
Seine Worte verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht. Thranduils Augen weiteten sich und er riss Gwaithion die Nachricht aus der Hand. „Sie verlangen, dass wir zu Verhandlungen nach Dol Guldur kommen."Sagte der Berater zögernd. „Sie wollen, dass wir unbewaffnet kommen, sonst würden wir keinen der gefangenen wiedersehen."  
  
Thranduil faltete den Brief zusammen und sah auf. Seine Augen sahen in die Ferne und aus ihnen sprach jetzt nicht mehr Wut sondern nur noch Schmerz und Verzweiflung. Gwaithion erschütterte es, den König so zu sehen. „Was sollen wir nun tun?"fragte er zaghaft. Langsam fokussierte sich der Blick Thranduils auf Gwaithion, so als würde er gerade aus einem Tiefen Traum aufwachen.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht."Die sonst so melodische Stimme des Königs klang rau. Er ging langsam zu einem Stuhl und ließ sich darauf nieder. Dann brach er in Tränen aus. Geschockt stand Gwaithion reglos vor ihm, bis er sich wieder fasste und zu Thranduil ging. Er legte seine Hand auf die Schulter seines alten Freundes, als auch ihm die Tränen kamen.  
  
Legolas horchte auf. Seit mehr als einer Woche saßen sie nun schon in diesem Loch. Man hatte ihnen nur ein paar mal etwas zu Essen gegeben, doch ansonsten wenig Beachtung geschenkt. Doch nun waren wieder Schritte auf dem Gang zu hören. Als die Tür quietschend aufgeschoben wurde, senkte er den Kopf und tat, als würde er schlafen.  
  
„Hey ihr da! Aufwachen!"Die Stimme des Orks hallte in seinem Kopf wieder, doch er dachte nicht einmal daran, zu gehorchen. Zu Essen würden sie jetzt wohl kaum bekommen, das letzte mal war erst einen Tag her und vor Ablauf von 2 Tagen bekamen sie sicher nichts. Daher schloss er, dass er das, was der Ork wollte, gar nicht wissen wollte.  
  
Als sich niemand rührte, sprang der Ork wütend in die Zelle und riss den Elben, der ihm am nächsten war, am Hemd hoch. Dieser stöhnte auf, als die Ketten seine Arme mit Wucht nach hinten gezogen wurden, doch weigerte er sich, den vor ihm stehenden Ork anzusehen. „Wird's bald, oder soll ich euch Beine machen, ihr faules Gesindel!"Schrie ihn der Ork an.  
  
„Lass deine dreckigen Pfoten von ihm, Ork!"rief Legolas plötzlich. Der Ork wandte ihm sein Gesicht zu und grinste hämisch. Legolas atmete entsetzt ein. Das Gesicht des Orks war von einer gewaltigen Narbe, die sich von der rechten Schläfe quer über die Nase bis zum Kinn des Orks zog, entstellt. Dieser, der Legolas Reaktion bemerkte, ging auf Legolas zu.  
  
„Soso, da ist ja noch einer wach! Na, was will denn der kleine?"fragte er ihn. „Bist du auch an so etwas interessiert?"bei diesen Worten zeigte der Ork auf seine Narbe. Fassungslos sah Legolas ihn an. „Hübsch, nicht? Das verdanke ich so einem wie dir! Das war gar nicht nett, oder? Da verstehst du doch sicherlich, dass ich auf euch nicht gut zu sprechen bin. Also reize mich nicht oder du wirst es bereuen."  
  
Reviewantworten:  
  
Also, ich habe mich ja echt gefreut, als plötzlich so viele Briefe in meinem Posteingang gelandet sind! Darum antworte ich da jetzt auch darauf.  
  
Weiß-nicht-mehr-wie-heißt,-kann Review-nicht-finden-schäm: OK, ich danke mal meinem ersten Reviewer, ich hab aus versehen alle Nachrichten mal gelöscht (ist auch schon ein paar Monate her..) Du warst der erste, der mir je ein Review geschrieben hat, DANKE!! Carlith: Danke, freut mich, dass es dir gefällt, hier ist das nächste Kapitel! Dardarian: Ui, ein Gleichgesinnter! Ravana: Danke für die Aufmunterung, hat mir seht geholfen! amlughir (hat keinen Namen hinterlassen): Danke, danke! Akasha: Danke! I.H.N.: Erklärungen kommen noch mit den nächsten Kapiteln ;) Einhorn: Abwarten.. 


	7. VII

Kapitel 7  
  
Der Ork öffnete Legolas' Ketten und zog ihn hoch. „Wenn es nach mir ginge, hättest du ein Problem, Elbchen."Knurrte er Legolas ins Gesicht. „Glück für dich, Kleiner, dass der Herr einen von euch sehen will. Ich denke, meine Wahl, ist getroffen. Obwohl, vielleicht ist Glück ja des falsche Wort..."Zufrieden beobachtete der Ork, wie die Farbe aus Legolas' Gesicht wich. Er fesselte die Hände des Elben hinter seinem Rücken und zerrte ihn aus der Zelle. Die Tür fiel wieder ins Schloss und die restlichen Elben saßen wieder in der Dunkelheit.  
  
Grishhâk saß auf dem Sims von einem der hohen Fenster, die in den Wänden des Saales waren. Im Saal selbst unterhielten sich ihr Großvater und Schagrat. Sie hatte kurz zugehört, aber als sich die Beiden den Karten, die verstreut auf den Tischen lagen, zuwandten, hatte sie es vorgezogen, abstrakte Muster in den Fensterrahmen zu ritzen und ihren eigenen Gedanken nachzugehen. Sie erschrak, als sie hörte, wie die Tür aufging und drehte sich ruckartig um, um zu sehen, wer soeben den Raum betreten hatte.  
  
Noch bevor sie realisieren konnte, wer da kam, spürte sie, wie sich eine gewaltige Übelkeit in ihr breit machte. Sofort wusste sie, was geschah. Soeben musste einer der Geiseln in den Saal gebracht worden sein, denn dieses Gefühl kam immer, wenn der Hexenkönig seine Macht demonstrierte. In der Regel tat er dies jedoch nicht in Grishhâks Anwesenheit, denn sie reagierte darauf fast genau so wie andere Elben.  
  
Nachdem sie sich soweit gefasst hatte, dass sie wieder klar sehen konnte, erkannte sie den Ork, der in der Tür stand. In seiner Hand hielt er den Arm eines Elben, der zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden kniete. Grishhâk lief bei diesem Anblick ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Der Ork war dafür bekannt, dass er grausamer war als die meisten. Er war genau das, was die freien Völker eigentlich von Orks erwarteten.  
  
Der Elb neben ihr tat ihr leid. Der Nazuglfürst würde nicht von ihm ablassen, bis er wusste, was er wollte. Und das konnte dauern Obwohl der Elb auf den ersten Blick nicht besonders Kräftig aussah, konnte sie spüren, dass er innerlich kämpfte. Doch er würde brechen. Ihrem Großvater widerstand keiner. Plötzlich fing der Elb an zu zucken und Grishhâk drehte sich um. Das was nun folgte, wollte sie nicht sehen.  
  
Grishhâk erschrak, als ein spitzer Schrei die Luft zerschnitt. Sie sah wieder zur Tür und sah, dass der Elb erschlafft auf dem Boden lag und gerade von dem Ork aufgehoben wurde. „Mach was du willst, aber lass ihn am Leben, der ist kostbar."Hörte sie Ihren Großvater sagen. Der Ork trug den leblosen Körper aus dem Raum. Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, hörte die Übelkeit in Grishhâk schlagartig auf. Sie sah sich wie aus einem tiefen Schlaf erwacht im Raum um und sah, wie sich Schagrat und der Hexenkönig bereits wieder in ein Gespräch versunken waren. Da fasste sie einen Entschluss und rannte dem Ork hinterher.  
  
Gehetzt rannte Grishhâk durch die Gänge, bis sie schließlich in den Kerkern angekommen war. Bald schon hatte sie den Ork gefunden. Leise versteckte sie sich in einer der Nischen in den Wänden und beobachtete ihn. Sie sah, wie er einen Wassereimer nahm und ihn über dem am Boden liegenden Elben ausgoss. Leises Stöhnen verriet, dass dieser dadurch aufgewacht war.  
  
So, mal ein kleineres Kapitel, aber die Stelle ist perfekt zum aufhören.. Und die Antworten:  
  
Ravana: Oh, ein erhaltener Leser! Freufreufreu Aber keine Sorge, schlimmer wird's (für Legolas) nicht mehr... Ennoia: Danke, hier ist das nächste Kap! 


	8. VIII

Kapitel 8  
  
So leise wie möglich schlich Grishhâk näher. Jetzt konnte sie deutlich erkennen, was in dem Raum, der sich vor ihr befand, tat. Auf dem Boden lag der Elb. Da er sich bewegte, war er wohl nicht mehr bewusstlos. Der Ork, der ihn hierher gebracht hatte, beugte sich über ihn und zog ihn hoch.  
  
Sie zuckte zusammen, als der Ork dem Elben mit voller Wucht in Gesicht schlug und dieser daraufhin aufschrie. Nein, so ging das ihrer Meinung nach nicht. Sie drehte sich um und rannte in ihr Zimmer. Dort nahm sie sich Glamithlos und lief wieder zurück in das Verlies.  
  
Der Ork hatte den Elben vom Boden hochgezogen und and der Wand festgekettet. Die hände des Blonden hingen hoch über seinem Kopf, sodass seine Füße kaum noch den Boden berührten und sein Oberkörper war nackt. Der Ork stand an einem der Schränke, in denen die Folterinstrumente versteckt waren und wühlte darin herum.  
  
Er schien gefunden zu haben, was er suchte, denn er drehte sich ruckartig zu dem Elben um und ging auf ihn zu. In seiner Hand hielt er eine Peitsche, doch noch bevor er auch nur ein mal zuschlagen konnte, schrie Grishhâk auf und sprang mit gezogenem Schwert aus ihrem Versteck auf den Ork zu.  
  
Langsam näherte sich eine kleine Gruppe Reiter Dol Guldur. Es waren der König von Düsterwald, sein Berater Gwaithion sowie eine Eskorte von 20 Elben. Weder Thranduil noch Gwaithion waren bewaffnet, doch die anderen Elben trugen wie gewohnt ihre Waffen. Sie würden kurz vor der Festung des Hexenkönigs warten, der König und sein Begleiter aber würden alleine weiterreiten.  
  
Der König war den gesamten Ritt über sehr schweigsam und so gab Gwaithion die Befehle. Immer wieder blickte er auf Thranduil, da er um dessen Gesundheit mehr als besorgt war. Thranduil war ungewöhnlich blass und es sah nachdenklicher aus, je näher sie Dol Guldur kamen.  
  
Der Ork, der plötzlich vor den Reitern auftauchte, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Halt!"Die Stimme des Orks klang rau und unangenehm in den Ohren der Elben. Einer der Gardisten hatte seinen Bogen in den Händen und zielte auf den Ork, doch in diesem Augenblick traten weitere 30 Orks aus dem Schatten der hohen Tannen. Gwaithion deutete dem anderen Elben an, den Bogen sinken zu lassen. Dieser gehorchte nicht ohne einen skeptischen Blick auf den Anderen.  
  
„Halt!"Wiederholte der Ork. „Ich heiße Guttrak und bin hier, um eine Gruppe Elben aus Düsterwald zu empfangen, die mit meinem Herrn verhandeln wollen. Seid ihr diese Elben?"  
  
Gwaithion sah den Ork an. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ein Ork so gut Westron konnte, geschweige denn, dass er sich so gepflegt ausdrücken konnte. Doch schnell hatte er sich wieder gefasst und antwortete: „Ja, wir sind diese Gruppe, aber wer sagt uns, dass wir dir trauen können?"  
  
Der Ork lachte. Einige der Elben hielten sich die Ohren zu. „Nun, ich muss zugeben, diese Frage ist berechtigt, doch kann ich Euch keinen Grund nennen, mir zu vertrauen. Doch solltet Ihr Euch dazu entscheiden, mir nicht zu glauben, werdet Ihr nicht durch die Tore Dol Gudurs kommen. Soweit ich weiß wäre das ein großer Verlust für Euch, oder?"  
  
Gwaithion schluckte. Er wusste nicht, ob er dem Ork nun glauben sollte oder nicht, doch da sprach Thranduil neben ihm plötzlich: „Wir glauben dir. Führe uns zu deinem Herrn."Ungläubig sah der Berater seinen König an, doch er hütete sich, zu wiedersprechen. Guttrak lachte wieder und winkte den Orks zu. Diese verstanden das Zeichen und nahmen die Zügel der Pferde. Denn setzten sie sich in Bewegung und gingen weiter.  
  
So, ich hoffe, es gefällt euch noch, also lasst es mich wissen!  
  
Und: Lilith: Danke, ich versuche, die Kapitel länger zu machen, wenn ich die Zeit finde! 


	9. IX

Alle Gespräche, die in der Schwarzen Sprache oder einem Orkdialekt sind, sind mit ... gekennzeichnet, Gespräche auf Sindarin ((...)) und Westron so: „.."

Kapitel 9

Legolas hing noch völlig benommen in den Ketten, als er hinter sich einen hellen Aufschrei vernahm. Trotz seines Zustandes erkannte er, dass kein Ork geschrieen hatte und er versuchte, sich umzudrehen. Es gelang ihm auch einigermaßen, doch was er dort sah, hätte er nicht vermutet.

Die junge Elbe, die er schon bei der Unglücksschlacht bemerkt hatte, kämpfte mit dem Ork, der ihn hierher gebracht hatte. Doch was Legolas am meisten wunderte, war, wie das Mädchen kämpfte. Obwohl sie ihrem Gegner nur bis zur Hüfte reichte, war sie ihm ebenbürtig. Ihr Schwert, dass sie mit nur einer Hand führte, obwohl es ein Zweihänder war, wirbelte durch die Luft.

Plötzlich stolperte der Ork und nur einen Augenblick später stand Grishhâk über ihm und hielt das Schwert an seine Kehle. Dieser leistete keine Gegenwehr mehr, denn er kannte die Elbe. Doch was nun geschah, überraschte sogar diesen kaltblütigen Ork.

Grishhâk ging einen Schritt zurück und senkte ihr Schwert. Steh auf Angeekelt sah sie bei diesen Worten auf den vor ihr liegenden Ork. Wird's bald? Langsam richtete sich der Angesprochene auf. Wenn das der Herr erfährt, du Göre.. - Ja?? Sofort spürte der Ork Grishhâks Schwert wieder an seiner Kehle. Wenn du noch was zu sagen hast, dann mach schnell, oder verschwinde gleich! Einen Moment sah es so aus, als würde der Angesprochene antworten, doch er besann sich eines Besseren und rannte aus dem Verließ.

Legolas wusste nicht, was er von all dem halten sollte. Er war erleichtert, dass sein Peiniger verschwunden war, doch Grishhâk sah in ihrem Zustand einfach unberechenbar aus. Ihre Augen glühten wie Feuer und ihr Atem ging stoßweise durch ihren leicht offenstehenden Mund. Ihre für eine Elbe sehr kurzen Haare bewegten sich leicht im Wind, der durch die zugigen Kerkerräume wehte. Nur ihre Größe passte nicht ins Bild.

Langsam drehte sie sich zu ihm um und als sie ihn ansah, verschwand das Feuer aus ihren Augen und diese wurden Tiefseeblau. Es waren die Augen eines Kindes, obwohl sie gleichzeitig aussahen, als hätten sie bereits vieles, was traurig war, gesehen. Irgendwoher kannte Legolas diese Augen, doch er wusste nicht, woher.

Grishhâk ging auf ihn zu und steckte Glamithlos in die Scheide, die über ihren Rücken hing. Dann zog sie einen der Tische, die in diesem Kerker standen, neben Legolas und kletterte auf diesen. Als sie Legolas' Fesseln löste, fiel dieser in sich zusammen. Grishhâk sprang von ihrem Tisch und griff Legolas unter die Arme. Dann fing sie an, ihn aus dem Verließ zu bringen.

Nach einiger Zeit war sie endlich am Ziel angekommen und zerrte den inzwischen wieder bewusstlosen Elben ein einen Raum und auf das darin stehende Bett. Dann sah sie sich suchend um, doch konnte sie nichts finden, um Legolas zu fesseln. Zwar war er gerade bewusstlos, doch das konnte sich ändern.

Kurzerhand nahm sie das alte Bettlaken und schnitt es mit ihrem Schwert in vier Teile. Mit diesen band sie den Elben am Bett fest. Nachdem sie sich versichert hatte, dass er, sollte er aufwachen, sich nicht losreißen konnte, setzte sie sich auf den Bettrand und wartete.

Während dieser Zeit betrachtete Grishhâk den vor ihr liegenden Elben genauer. Er hatte die gleichen Ohren wie sie auch, doch auch einige der Orks hatten diese Ohren. Was sie aber faszinierte, waren seine Haut und Haare. Alle, die sie zuvor aus der Nähe betrachtet hatte, hatte schwarze oder braune, höchstens schulterlange Haare und eine ähnlichfarbige Haut gehabt. Doch der Elb hatte fast weiße Haut und seine hüftlangen Haare waren golden. Der Farbton seiner Haut war mit ihrem identisch, doch ihre Haare waren etwas mehr silbern.

Noch während sie ihn musterte, erwachte Legolas langsam. Stöhnend drehte er seinen Kopf und bemerkte schnell, dass er in seiner Bewegungsfreiheit durch Grishhâks Fesseln sehr eingeschränkt war. Er zerrte an den Lakenfetzen und schlug plötzlich die Augen auf.

Irritiert sah er Grishhâk an. ((Wo bin ich?))

So, meine Kapitel werden jetzt länger... Aber jetzt muss ich aufhören, sonst wird eines der nächsten beiden viel zu kurz, weil das überübernächste hab ich schon fertig...

Und an meine leser:

Ennoia: und, wie findest du das? Thranduil kommt im nächsten kap, versprochen!

Ravana: Bezahlt??? Wieso das den?? Der schafft doch auch ohne... Und kennen Orks überhaupt Weihnachten?? (Ups, das muss ich ihnen beibringen, sonst bekomm ich ja nix geschenkt...) ;D


	10. X

Alle Gespräche, die in der Schwarzen Sprache oder einem Orkdialekt sind, sind mit ... gekennzeichnet, Gespräche auf Sindarin ((...)) und Westron so: „.."

Kapitel 10

((Wo bin ich?))

Grishhâk schluckte. Sie hatte ganz vergessen, dass sie sich ja gar nicht mit dem Elben verständigen konnte. Mühsam suchte sie nach den Worten, die sie in Westron kannte. „Was?"Der Elb schien zu verstehen, denn er wiederholte seine Worte in Westron. „Dol Guldur"kam Grishhâks Antwort. Die Augen des Elben weiteten sich. Noch bevor Grishhâk irgendetwas sagen konnte, fing der Elb wie wild an, an seinen Fesseln zu zerren. Grishhâk brauchte eine Weile, doch dann hatte sie den Elben fest im Griff.

„Halte Ruhig!"sagte sie deutlich zu dem Blonden. Dieser hörte tatsächlich auf, sich zu wehren und Grishhâk konnte ihn los lassen. „Wer du?"Fragte sie ihn nach kurzem überlegen.

„Warum sollte ich gerade dir das sagen?"Grishhâk verstand die Antwort nicht sofort, doch dann begriff sie und verdrehte die Augen. Dann zog sie ihr Schwert und hielt es Legolas an die Kehle. „Darum."

„Ich bin Legolas."Und sarkastisch fügte er hinzu: „Dürfte ich jetzt erfahren, mit wem ich die ehre habe?"Wieder stutzte Grishhâk. „Wer bist du?"Legolas war aufgefallen, dass das Mädchen kaum Westron sprach und so wiederholte er seine Frage in vereinfachter Form.

„Ich Grishhâk. Ich lebe hier."Nur stockend fand Grishhâk Worte. Legolas sah sie Fragend an. „Und was hast du nun vor?"– „Ich weiß nicht."

Legolas schluckte. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er hatte sich schon damit abgefunden, diesem Mädchen ausgeliefert zu sein, doch hatte er geglaubt, dass sie ihn einfach so von dem Ork und aus dem Kerker weg holen würde.

„Du bleibst hier."Sagte sie plötzlich und stand nicht ohne noch einmal die Fesseln zu kontrollieren auf und verließ den Saal.

Bereits nach kurzer Zeit kam die Kleine Gruppe von Guttrak geführt, am Tor von Dol Guldur an. Kurz bevor sie es passierten, hob Guttrak den Arm und die anderen Orks hielten an. Dann wandte er sich an den König.

„Ich muss Eure Garde darum bitten, ihre Waffen abzugeben. Sollten sie sich weigern, so kann ich für nichts garantieren"

„Und was passiert danach?"Wollte Thranduil wissen.

„Ihr werdet mit Eurem Berater zu meinem Herrn vorgelassen, während Eure Soldaten mit meinen Leuten Vorlieb nehmen müssen. Doch seid gewiss, es wird ihnen an nichts fehlen."Erläuterte Guttrak.

„Können wir uns vorher noch einmal mit unseren Leuten absprechen?"meldete sich jetzt auch Gwaithion zu Wort.

„Nun, eigentlich wollte mein Herr nicht einmal, dass Ihr Eure Soldaten mitbringt. Seht es daher als Gnade an, dass wir das Treffen dadurch nicht noch vor seinem beginn beendet haben. Ihr habt daher nur zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder, Ihr dreht jetzt um und reitet nach Hause. Solltet Ihr diesen Weg wählen, habt Ihr freies Geleit bis zu Euren Grenzen, doch die Geiseln bleiben in unserer Obhut. Die andere Möglichkeit wäre, zu tun was ich Euch sage."

Gwaithion schluckte bei Guttraks Antwort. Nie zuvor hatte er einen Ork in solch ausgewählten Worten mit einem Elben sprechen gehört. Doch bevor er antworten konnte, befahl Thranduil den Wachen bereits, die Waffen abzugeben. Kopfschüttelnd sah Er Thranduil an. Er fing langsam an zu glauben, dass sich sein König nur noch um das Heil seines Sohnes sorgte und dabei völlig vergaß, dass er nicht nur Vater war.

„Dann folgt mir!"Guttraks Worte rissen den Berater aus seinen Gedanken und er stieg ab. Zusammen mit Guttrak und Thranduil durchschritt er das Tor der dunklen Festung. Hohe Gänge nahmen sie dahinter in empfang und sie irrten eine Zeit lang durch dieses Labyrinth, bis sie vor einer Großen Tür stehen blieben und Guttrak sich langsam umdrehte.

„Wir sind da. Hinter dieser Tür wartet mein Herr, der Hexenkönig von Angmar. Hier werde ich Euch verlassen. Ich werde Euch nach dieser Unterredung wieder hier abholen."Dann verließ der Ork die beiden Elben. Diese sahen sich an und nickten sich zu. Dann betraten sie den Saal.

OK, dieses Kapitel habe ich um ein Uhr nachts geschrieben, da ich nicht einschlafen konnte. Daher antworte ich hier jetzt auch nicht auf reviews, weil ich dazu jetzt einfach keinen nerv habe. (ich müsste erst nachschauen, wer mir alles geschrieben hat und das würde dauern..)

Also mal all: danke.

Aber keine Sorge, ich werde das noch nachholen!

Und seid mir bitte nicht böse!


	11. XI

Alle Gespräche, die in der Schwarzen Sprache oder einem Orkdialekt sind, sind mit ... gekennzeichnet, Gespräche auf Sindarin ((...)) und Westron so: ,,..''

Warnung: Das wird jetzt ein bisserl brutal, also, Achtung.

Kapitel 11

Dann betraten sie den Saal.

Ein gewaltiger Schreibtisch fesselte ihren Blick. Hinter diesem Mobiliar aus schwarzem Holz saß in einen ebenfalls schwarzen Mantel gehüllt der Hexenkönig. Obwohl sie sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnten, fühlten die beiden Elben dennoch den bohrenden Blick des Schattens. Das Schweigen, dass den Raum füllte war beinahe körperlich spürbar und ließ König und Berater der Elben eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken laufen.

Minuten vergingen, bis sich der Herr Dol Guldurs zu seiner vollen Größe aufrichtete und fast schwebend auf sie zuging. Vor den Elben blieb er stehen und musterte sie weiter mit seinem durchdringenden Blick und Gwaithion hatte das Gefühl, als würde der Verhüllte nicht nur auf ihn, sondern auch in ihn hinein sehen.

Dieses Gefühl machte den sonst so gelassenen Berater nervös. Um sich abzulenken, sah Gwaithion Thranduil an. Doch dieser erwiderte seinen Blick nicht, sondern betrachtete mit auf den ersten Blick einschätzender Miene seinen Gegenüber. Doch etwas verunsicherte den Berater am Erscheinungsbild seines Königs. Ihm war, als hätte er Hass in den Augen Thranduils aufblitzen sehen. Doch noch bevor er sich sicher war, verschwand das Blitzen wieder.

Unruhig wandte Gwaithion seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Nazgulfürst zu. Es schien ihm, als wäre bereits eine Ewigkeit vergangen, als dieser ansetzte, zu sprechen. Doch noch bevor er auch nur einen Satz beendet hatte, sprang die Tür auf und ein Ork kam blutüberströmt in den Saal. Vor seinem Herrn fiel er keuchend auf die Knie und zeigte anklagend auf die beiden Elben. Diese sahen irritiert auf den Ork, der keuchend versuchte, sich aufzurichten, doch es misslang ihm. Er brach auf halber Höhe wieder zusammen und stockend kamen die Worte über seine Lippen:

,,Streit... Elben.. Orks... Kampf... Verrat...''

Fassungslos sahen alle auf den Ork, der nach diesen Worten tot in sich zusammenfiel. Weder Thranduil noch sein Berater konnten so schnell reagieren, wie der Herr der Nazgul sein Schwert zog und auf sie losging. Gerade noch rechtzeitig erwachte Gwaithion aus seiner Starre und warf sich mit gezogenem Schwert vor seinen König. Hart trafen die Klingen aufeinander.

Fast gleichzeitig stürzten weitere Orks in den Saal, verfolgt von den Elben Thranduils. Dieser sah, wie sein Berater unter der Wucht des Angriffs in die Knie ging und zog sein Schwert. Doch er konnte Gwaithion nicht helfen, denn zwei Orks stürzten sich zeitgleich aus verschiedenen Richtungen auf ihn. Nur knapp entging er der Klinge des Einen und rammte dem Anderen sein eigenes Schwert in die Eingeweide. Schnell rappelte er sich wieder auf und lief zur Tür. Gwaithion sah ihn und versuchte ebenfalls, zum Ausgang zu gelangen, während er sich zugleich mit äußerster Anstrengung gegen den Hexenkönig wehrte.

((Los, alle raus hier!))

Schrie er den anderen Elben zu. Diese wandten sich von ihren Gegnern ab und folgten ihm. Johlend jagten die Orks ihnen hinterher, wurden jedoch von den gebieterischen Worten ihres Herrn zurückgehalten. Doch bevor die Elben durch die Tür verschwunden waren, gelang es einem der Orks, Gwaithion sein Schwert zwischen die Rippen zu stoßen.

Gwaithion schrie auf und stolperte. Einer der Elben zerrte ihn wieder auf die Beine und schleppte ihn mit.

Die Elben rannten. Ungehindert kamen sie am Tor Dol Guldurs an und verließen die Festung. Der Vorhof sah aus wie ein Schlachtfeld. Als solches hätte man ihn auch ohne weiteres bezeichnen können; über den Platz verstreut lagen die verstümmelten Leichen mehrerer Orks und auch einige Elben waren dem Gefecht zum Opfer gefallen.

Sie überquerten den Platz. Am Waldrand tauchten zwei weitere Elben auf und hielten die Pferde der Gruppe am Zügel. Die anderen schwangen sich auf diese, doch ein Pfeil kam wie aus dem nichts und traf Gwaithion in die Brust. Noch bevor einer der Anderen es bemerkte, glitt der Berater des Königs von seinem Pferd. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Thranduil Gwaithion fallen. Er sprang vom Pferd und rannte zu Gwaithion. Doch er kam zu spät. Der Elb war bereits tot.

So, das musste sein...

Und? Warum hatte der Hexenkönig seine Leute im Gebäude zurückgehalten?

Woher kam der Pfeil?

Werden Thranduil und seine Leute verfolgt werden?

Und vor allem: Was wird jetzt aus Legolas?

Wenn ihr das wissen wollt, REVIEWT!!!!


	12. XII

Alle Gespräche, die in der Schwarzen Sprache oder einem Orkdialekt sind, sind mit ... gekennzeichnet, Gespräche auf Sindarin ((...)) und Westron so: ..

Kapitel 12

Grishhâk sah fassungslos aus dem Fenster. Zuerst hatte sie nur vorgehabt, nach jemandem zu suchen, der Westron konnte, doch dann war sie vom Kampflärm zu einem Fenster gelockt worden. Sie hatte gesehen, wie sich Orks und Elben im Hof der Festung bekämpften. Wie erstarrt hatte sie da gestanden und dem Ganzen zugesehen, bis sie sah, wie ein Ork fiel, den sie nur zu gut kannte. Sie waren befreundet gewesen. Als Grishhâk ihn auf den Boden sinken sah, fühlte sie, wie in ihr etwas zerbrach. Eine Träne rann aus ihren Augen und suchte sich ihren weg über Grishhâks Backe, bis sie schließlich auf den Boden tropfte und eine nasse Spur hinterließ. Grishhâks Beine knickten ein und sie folgte der Träne auf den Boden.

Sie konnte nicht sagen, wie lange sie so da gekniet hatte, noch, was währenddem geschehen war. Weitere Tränen folgten der Ersten und um sie herum wurde der Boden feucht. Nur noch ein Gedanke kreiste in ihrem Kopf: iWarum?/i Immer und immer wieder kam diese Frage in ihr hoch, doch sie konnte sie nicht beantworten. Langsam gesellten sich Bilder zu der Frage. Sie sah den Ork, der soeben gefallen war. Sie sah sein Gesicht, wenn er kam, um mit ihr zu spielen. Er war nur wenig älter gewesen als sie, höchstens 12. Noch nicht erfahren im Krieg, hatte er kaum eine Chance gehabt.

Langsam bildete sich in Grishhâk ein anderer Gedanke und gesellte sich zu dem ersten. Und bald konnte sie ihn deutlich wahrnehmen. iRache/i. Sie stand auf und ging zur Waffenkammer. Nachdem sie sich einen Bogen ausgesucht hatte, den sie spannen konnte, kehrte sie wieder zu dem Fenster zurück, doch die Elben waren nicht mehr da. Drückende Stille herrschte. Leichen von Orks und auch einigen wenigen Elben lagen auf dem Hof verstreut. Der Anblick der Toten trieb Grishhâk von neuem die Tränen in die Augen. Doch sie rief sich zur Ordnung und wischte sich die Augen trocken.

In diesem Augenblick ging das Tor auf und die übrig gebliebenen Elben stürzten mit ihrem König und seinem Berater heraus. Andere brachten ihre Pferde und sie schwangen sich in den Sattel. Grishhâk hob den Bogen, zielte und das tödliche Geschoss durchschnitt die Luft. Der Berater Thranduils fiel getroffen vom Pferd. Thranduil lief zu ihm, doch es war schon zu spät. Während sich Panik unter den Elben breit machte, glitt Grishhâks Bogen aus ihren Händen und kam mit einem Knall auf dem Boden auf. Durch den Schleier ihrer Tränen sah sie ungläubig auf ihre Hände. Sie hatte getötet. Zwar hatte sie dies bereits in der Schlacht vor Wochen getan, doch damals war es ihr nicht mit solcher Wucht klar geworden.

Sie hatte getötet. Der Elb würde nicht mehr aufstehen. Genau wie ihr Freund, genau wie alle anderen, deren leere Hülle nun auf dem Hof im Staub lag. Nie wieder würden sie Mittelerde sehen können. Nie mehr. Nie mehr. iNie mehr./i Innerlich schrie ihre Seele vor Schmerz auf, doch ihre Augen wurden wieder trocken und sie sah ihre Umgebung nicht mehr verschwommen. Entschlossen ging sie zurück in das Zimmer, in dem sie Legolas an das Bett gefesselt hatte.

Legolas sah sie verwundert an, als sie das Zimmer betrat und zielstrebig auf ihn zuging. Sie zog ein Messer aus ihrem Gürtel und durchschnitt seine Fesseln. Komm mit. befahl sie ihm knapp. Verwirrt sah er sie an, doch er gehorchte. Sie verließ das Zimmer und er folgte ihr. Sie liefen durch die gewundenen Gänge, bis sie schließlich am Tor ankamen und aus der Festung traten. Grishhâk führte ihn zu den Pferden und nahm eines am Zügel. So verließen sie Dol Guldur, ohne dass sich ihnen jemand in den Weg stellte, denn noch waren alle in der Festung.

Draußen drückte Grishhâk Legolas die Zügel in die Hand. Sag ihnen, es tut mir Leid. Sagte sie ihm noch, bevor sie sich von ihm abwandte und in den Wald verschwand, einen völlig irritierten Legolas zurücklassend. Doch er fasste sich schnell wieder, schwang sich aufs Pferd und ritt weg von Dol Guldur. Grishhâk jedoch lief immer tiefer in den Wald, bis sie auf einer Lichtung ankam. Dort setzte sie sich auf einen Stein und dachte nach.

Ihre Lage wurde ihr allmählich klar und wieder zerriss etwas in ihr, denn sie verstand: Sie konnte nicht nach Dol Guldur zurück. Nicht jetzt, nachdem sie dem Elben zur Flucht verholfen hatte. Zu den Elben konnte sie auch nicht, das war ihr klar. Sie würden sie niemals als eine der ihren akzeptieren. Sie musste weg, doch sie wusste nicht wohin. Langsam stand sie auf und lief weiter. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie hinkommen würde, doch es war ihr egal. Nur töten wollte sie nicht mehr müssen.

So, das ist das nächste Kap. Fast zeitgleich mit dem letzten. Was haltet ihr davon?

Ravana: keine sorge, ich musste Gwaithion einfach umbringen, ich hab mich nicht nur nach deiner antwort entschieden!

Elanor: Danke für dein Review! Ich hoffe doch, dass du mir weiterhin Reviewst und nicht rückfällig wirst! ;)

Jo: heißt das, dass meine Beschreibung nicht der letzte Horror ist? Das würde mich freuen! Und ich hoffe bei dir das gleiche wie bie Elanor ;)

silverrose: ne, du bekommst ihn nich, den musste dir schon selber einfangen ;)


	13. XIII

Kapitel 13

Lange lief Grishhâk weiter, ohne zu wissen, wohin. Sie merkte nicht einmal, in welche Richtung sie lief. Die ganze Zeit liefen Tränen über ihre Wangen. Immer deutlicher wurde ihr bewusst, zu was sie sich entschlossen hatte. Schwer lastete es auf ihr.

Allmählich wurde sie langsamer, bis sie schließlich stehen blieb. Zum ersten mal sah sie, wo sie sich befand. Um sie herum war Wald, einfach nur Wald. Angst kroch in ihr hoch. Sie war noch nie zuvor so weit von zu Hause weg gewesen. Und sie war noch nie alleine weg gewesen. Unheimlich kam ihr der Wald um sie herum vor. Zitternd sah sie sich um. Alles kam ihr auf einmal so bedrohlich vor. Die dunklen, hohen Bäume, das rascheln des toten Laubs unter ihren Füßen und diese Stille, diese drückende Stille.

Plötzlich hörte sie hinter sich etwas. Ruckartig drehte sie sich um und sah in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam. ‚Pferde' schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie wollte wegrennen, doch ihre Beine versagten ihr den Dienst und so blieb sie einfach nur stehen und starrte in den dunklen Wald. Ein Schnauben, dann stand ein weißer Hengst vor Grishhâk. Sie seufzte auf und fiel ihm um den Hals. „Sheafur! Du bist es!", begrüßte sie ihren Freund.

Weit davon entfernt, auf halbem Weg von Dol Guldur zu den Hallen Thranduils, gönnten sich die Elben zum ersten Mal, seit sie Dol Guldur verlassen hatten, eine Rast. Die Pferde waren erschöpft und auch ihre Reiter konnten sich nicht mehr lange im Sattel halten, darum waren alle froh, als Thranduil endlich den Befehl zum Halten gab. Sofort stiegen alle ab und ließen ihre Pferde laufen. Es waren gute Pferde, sie würden nicht weglaufen. Einige machten sich daran, Feuer zu entzünden, während sich Andere um Essen kümmerten.

Thranduil blieb als einziger im Sattel und betrachtete seine Männer. Während ihrem Ritt hatten ihn die Anderen über die Ursache des Kampfes aufgeklärt. Es war zum Streit zwischen Orks und Elben gekommen, doch niemand konnte ihm sagen, wer wirklich angefangen hatte, auch wenn sich alle sicher waren, dass die Orks an dem Streit schuld waren. Doch das interessierte Thranduil nicht wirklich. Sein Berater und engster Vertrauter war tot und sein Sohn.. Ja, was war mit Legolas? Und mit den anderen Elben, die sich noch immer in Dol Guldur befanden, was war mit ihnen? Sie hatten versagt, das musste er sich eingestehen.

Thranduil erschrak, als er ein Stück entfernt laute Stimmen hörte. Er stieg ab und lief zu der Gruppe, die dort stand. „Und er ist doch selbst schuld!", hörte er einen seiner Leute in gereiztem Tonfall sagen. „Wenn er sich schon mit so jemandem einlässt!" Thranduil stutzte. Über wen wurde dort gesprochen? Er trat näher und legte dem Sprecher eine Hand auf die Schulter. Dieser zuckte zusammen und drehte sich um. Stille trat ein, als auch die anderen Elben erkannten, wer sich zu ihnen gesellt hatte. Der Elb aber, der gesprochen hatte, senkte den Blick.

„Von wem redet Ihr?", fragte Thranduil ihn. Zunächst antwortete ihm niemand, doch dann sprach schließlich der Elb vor ihm. „Von Gwaithion" Zögernd kam es über seine Lippen. Der König zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Und an was ist er dann schuld?" Wieder schwieg der Elb, doch dann räusperte er sich und fing an, seinem König zu erklären, was er gemeint hatte. Als er geendet hatte, sah Thranduil ihn einen Moment schweigend an, bevor er sich abwandte. Er ging ein paar schritte, doch dann drehte er sich wieder um und Wut schwang in seiner Stimme mit, als er sprach.

„Ihr wisst genauso gut wie ich, dass Es zwischen diesen Ereignissen keine Verbindung gibt. Gwaithion und Hallbera heirateten vor zwanzig Jahren. Ihr wisst auch, was mit Hallbera und ihrer Tochter geschah, als herausgefunden wurde, wer sie wirklich war. Sie sind Beide tot und Gwaithion hatte geschworen, dass er bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht gewusst hatte, dass er die Tochter unseres Feindes geheiratet hatte. Wieso also sollte das, was geschehen ist, seine Schuld sein?"

Als keine Antwort kam, drehte Thranduil sich um und ging zurück zu seinem Pferd.

So, wollt ihr weiterlesen? Dann Reviewt!

Und jetzt noch ein paar Reviewantworten:

Ravana: nein, überlesen hast du nichts ;) Und noch mal nein, die Story ist noch nicht bald zu ende.. schließlich hatte ich da was am ende vor, das bis jetzt noch keinen sinn machen würde, da brauch ich erst den ringkrieg.. Aber mal wieder danke fürs review ;-)

Linuviel: Auch an dich danke! Und das mit dem Alter, das hat tatsächlich seine gründe, aber das kann ich auch erst später erklären und hoffen, dass ihr die begründung annehmt g

Vitani: Danke!!!

Celia: der kandidat erhält 100 Punkte. Und du lebst von meiner geschichte? Ich auch von reviews! Also, hoffentlich hats dir gefallen ;-)


	14. XIV

Kapitel 14

Ein freundliches Schnauben weckte Grishhâk auf. Verschlafen rieb sie sich die Augen. „Sheafur, was hast du denn?" Sanft tätschelte sie den Hals ihres Pferdes. „Es ist doch noch dunkel." Wieder schnaubte der Hengst und rieb seinem Kopf an Grishhâk. Sie lächelte verschlafen. „Na, dann komm. Wir müssen weiter."

Das Mädchen kletterte auf Sheafurs Rücken. Freudig wieherte dieser und lief los. Eine zeit lang ließ sie sich einfach nur tragen, ohne auf die Richtung zu achten und langsam driftete ihr Geist ab. Es war so warm, alles, ihr ganzer Körper fühlte sich an, als wäre er mit glühenden Kohlen aufgefüllt. Der Wald verschwamm vor ihren Augen und das Atmen fiel ihr immer schwerer.

Krampfhaft krallte sie ihre Finger in Sheafurs Mähne. Erschrocken stoppte der Hengst und wieherte. „Ruhig.. Sheafur.. es.. ist.. alles..." Bevor sie den Satz beenden konnte, wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen und sie kippte von Sheafurs Rücken.

Schützende Arme legten sich um ihre Taille und hinderten sie daran, auf dem Boden aufzuschlagen. Das warme Lachen an Grishhâks Ohr wirkte ansteckend auf sie und sie stimmte in das Lachen ein. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich schneller bin, Hallbera!"

Grishhâk riss die Augen auf und drehte sich zu dem Sprecher um. Die blauen Augen des Elben waren mit ihren auf gleicher Höhe. Noch immer Lachend zog er sie zu sich und küsste sie auf die Wange, bevor er sich von ihr löste und von ihr weglief. „Komm schon, du bist dran."

Wie versteinert stand Grishhâk da und sah dem Elben hinterher. Irritiert strich sie sich eine vorwitzige Strähne ihres schwarzen Haares zurück hinter ihr Ohr. Der Elb hielt an und sah zu ihr zurück. „Was hast du denn?"

Plötzlich viel Grishhâk etwas auf. Seit wann hatte sie schwarze Haare? Langsam hob die ihren Arm wieder zu ihrem Ohr und fuhr leicht über die Rundung der Ohrmuschel. Sie selbst hatte doch spitze Ohren! Ihr Blick glitt an ihr herunter, wanderte über das weite, grüne Kleid bis zu ihren Füßen, die in weichen Lederstiefeln steckten. „Hallbera, was ist mit dir?"

Auf einmal erkannte sie den Elben, der sich ihr wieder näherte. Sie hatte ihn schon einmal gesehen, in Dol Guldur, vom Fenster aus, als sie den Bogen in der Hand hatte und den Pfeil sein Ziel finden ließ. Er war das Ziel gewesen.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen stolperte Grishhâk zurück, weg von dem Elben, der doch eigentlich tot sein sollte. „Hallbera, ist dir nicht gut? Du verhältst dich so seltsam."

Alles begann sich um sie zu drehen, die Wiese, auf der sie standen, verschmolz mit dem blauen Himmel, ihre Füße wurden schwer und sie stolperte. Kurz, bevor die Ohnmacht von ihr Besitz ergriff, hörte sie den Elben aufschreien. „Hallbera!"

Dann war alles schwarz.

Etwas Feuchtes streifte Grishhâks Backe. Sie stöhnte und öffnete langsam die Augen. Sie lag auf dem Boden im trockenen Laub. Sheafur stand neben ihr und stupste sie vorsichtig an, als wolle er sich versichern, dass es seiner Freundin gut ging.

Unter einigen Mühen rappelte Grishhâk sich auf und lehnte sich gegen den Hengst. „Sheafur, was ist nur passiert?" Ihre Stimme war zittrig und leise. Das Erlebte konnte sie nicht einordnen. Wie hatte der Elb sie noch einmal genannt? Hallbera? Der Name kam ihr bekann vor. Irgendetwas in ihr sagte ihr, dass sie ihn schon einmal gehört hatte, doch wo war es gewesen? Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern.

Verwirrt schüttelte sie den Kopf, um diese Gedanken zu vertreiben, wenigsten so lange, bis sie sich etwas besser fühlte.

So, nach langer Wartezeit wieder ein Kap. Kurz, ich weiß, aber das nächste steht schon vom Inhalt her, dass wird etwas länger, ehrlich!

Reviewantworten:

Ravana: Noch mal ein Kap, in dem der Elb erwähnt wird, bin ich nicht nett? Aber danke für dein Review freu

Vitani: ich hoffe, du verzeihst mir die Wartezeit ;-)

darklayka: Ich schreib ja schon weiter.. ich weiß, ich bin lahm, aber es geht immerhin weiter..

corinna: tut mir leid, dass es nicht länger wurde, aber das nächste ganz, ganz bestimmt. Ich versuche auch, schneller zu werden!

Jo: Ein Rückfall? Grauenhaft! Aber dafür gibt's ja jetzt wieder was ;-)

Maarya: fällt vor Schreck vom Stuhl Ist ja gut, es geht ja weiter! herzinfakt bekommen hat

all: noch mal ganz, ganz lieben dank für die reviews, so viele auf ein kap waren schon lange nicht mehr, ihr macht mich glücklich!


End file.
